My Mind During:The Phantom of the opera
by NeverlandsPiratePrincess
Summary: basicly its random thoughts during the movie


Phantom of the Opera

Ohh the big WB sign thing

A candle oh wait did it just light itself

Haha Raoul is an old fop with no life.

Oh, I want the monkey barrel organ thing

Is that Meg or Madam Giry I can never tell?

Ohhhh Persian robes!!!!

HahaHa the dude's mustache has the curly things at the end of it

Hey, the fop is singing but his mouth is not moving

……

Shiny oohhhhh the new electric light

I dout Erik would be scared of light bulbs

Hey, every thing is changing to colour Yeah color

What is with that dudes coat? It is all fuzzy

Yummy cherry yogurt

Haha the ballerina's are fighting alcohol

Bouquet is a pervert…

Omg shoes

Dance dance lalala

Omg the fop has arrived ok now he is gone

AAHhhhhh help me Carlotta is singing

And now he's back. You know what he ruined this hole scene. Oh wait no Carlotta ruined it.

Omg the new mangers are idiots

Stupid fop has arrived agian

EWwww Christine totally just checked the fop out

Why are you clapping they can't even sing

Carlotta…. What is up with her?

There entranced by the dancing girl's ohh noooooooooooozzz

Aahhh make the singing stop it burns

Shes so fake crying

I have a question why did Carlotta ate her hat

NNNNNNNNNOooooooooooooooooooooz she singing again

Ohh yum a cherry

HaHAHAHAhaha Go Erik drop that back drop

YAY!!!!! Erik made her stop singing

Bye bye Carlotta she left

Nooo don't come back Carlotta don't

Ahahah no understudy now what we doo

Of coarse Christine will sing it

What do you mean you don't know he could be a phsyco rapeist stalker person

Aahhhh so much better than Carlatta

Has any one noteist that if you take away atta from Carlatta then its just Carl. Is she a transvestite im just going to call her Carl now

Ohhh ITS ERIK'S HEAD!!!!!!!!!

NO fop it toothpaste

Dudes with fuzy hats!!!

Creeper

I cant go that high

CLAP CLAP CLAPPITY CLAP CLAP

Run creeper lady run

YAY it erik!! Damn hes gone thanx meg

I want some chocolate

Noooooz don't die Christine's dad

Is she really that stupid theres only Stalker guyz creepy guyz normal guyz and Erik he is one hes own level cuz hes that awesome

Bouquet dude is such a creeper

My hands are cold and im white 2

Ohh lots of flowers

Andre and firmn are Dirty minded people

Flipppy fop hair…..

Idiot should of listen

Ohh mysterious hand of erik

Oohh erik mysterious singing from behind the mirror

And this is why I don't have a mirror in my room

Shadow shadow….

Omg that's cool he just appears in the mirror

Yeah christine walk twarod the guy behind the mirror you never met befor that's seems smart.

Ohohoho theme song

Why the hell are the candles moving

His ape is white on the inside I want his cape……. I want him…… I didnt just say that

What happened to the torch

Why Is there a horse down there

Ohh a boat *gets in*

Ohh scarry face amotiions thing on the wall

Eewww dripp water

How does that happen candles already lite come out of the water

Cape swoosh 3

I love music of the nighbkjhjhkjhjkh

Wait what happened?

Oh right I fell asleep when Erik was singing Music of the night. Hes hot

You should watch this on a big screen tv if you haven't already

Notice the stalkings

Ohh the swan bed I want one where can I get one

Meg:What the mirror slides??

Yeah meg go down the creepy tunnel that you don't know where it goes

Eww rat

My feet are cold now

Liar bouqet is drunken liar

Oh magical lasso

Haha almost starngel bouqet

Notice the lack of stokings now

Erik's wrighting

Don't do it Christine don't do it

Is she stupid I totally just told her not to do it

Awwww now erik is freaking out

PUFFY SHIRT!!!!!!!!!

Erik is calm that was fun

Wow he looks tall

Every one should not freak out after getting letters and mabey they wont get a heart attack

Now I wanna watch Lake view terrace

Erik singing yeah

His hand it's a hand omg his hand

Hahah hes playing with dolls

Have you notice the phantom only speaks three of his lines not even

Why are they follow ing her around with a painting

The fop sings better that Carl

Ohh big puffy dress

HAHAH Erik switched the spray stuff

No duh meg. Why does she always announce that he is there

Oh no they didn't take his box

Haha she croacked

These people are going to get them selfs killed

Now Bouquet got himself killed

See I told you

Whats with the sheep

The many faces of Erik

Notice how no one looks up except me of coarse

The on the roof why are they there its clod and snowing

Shut up fop no one likes you welll maybe a few like you

Hes there Christine

How are the not cold

Eriks lair reminds me of the bat cave

Now im cold and there the ones outside

Erik is thinking that was his thinking face

Hey two stupid people great combo

Eww I just saw tounges are you sure that they were faking

Hey he looks like he didn't want to soap

Haha I typed soap instead of stop

Awww erikykinz is all sad

Hes hungry too I think he is going to eat the flower

Don't jump don't

Huh taste like chicken that's intresting

Cape billowing sweet

How would he imagen him kissing Christine from that point of view if he was the one kissing

Whats with andre's and firmin's hats

Whats with the giant pompom

Hahah I see batman and zorro what are they doing there

Hey they took there hats off well that was a waste of money

Blarg

Where's the fops mask

This part makes me dizzy

Haha Carl is jealous of Christine

I like Christine's dress my prom dress is like that

Oh Yay erik has arrived to save the day

He is so hott here I like this costume

Awww the little fop is scared

Erik is so sexy here

Damn why is this thing correcting my spelling

Megs dress is way to low

Oh look who decided to come back and jump through a ramdom hole that he dosnt know where it leads

I don't like this part shes tellink the fop about erik

I was a ballerina when I was younder

I still want chocolate

Meh I clogged the tollet

Run erik and giry run for you lives

I think they want some chicken

Maybe soup

But clearly genius has turnd to madness no wait im prtty sure it turned to extraordinary genius

Yeah that's not creepy at all fop sleeping outside some ones room

Ouch that's gotta hurt

Ok I would have noticed that it was erik driving the carriage

Bareback oh yeah.. no acctualy boo fop *throughs tomato at him*

He is an idiot of coarse its not her father

She already waled by that twice

Wow the only ones with a brains are Erik Madam Giry and Meg

See no brain she is walking to the mysterious voice coming from the tomb

NOOOOOZZZZ the fop totally just killed this scene

Swoard fight!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOO ERIK!!!!!!

Haha le fop got cut

BAD FORM FOP ERIK WOULD OF SO TOTALLY ONE

Wooosh that was a cape sworl

Noooo rain is ending what…

ERIK'S PUFFY SIRT

Is that good or bad that she hears him in her head

Fishhyyy

Oh no hes talking to himself

And burning down his little stage

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh horrid singing

Haha wasn't he supoose to be just knocked out

Better singing

Ooooooo Erik is coming he is smexy

I love this part too

He lives under the opera house yet his tan is darker than christine's

Cape swosshhing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Awwww I love Erik

Raoul:bitch you stole my song

I think Christine likes it more when erik touches her than when raoul

Great erik you just had to drop that too

Erik:um….. yup

Yeah you two are ruined this wouldn't of happpend if you listened

See im one of those crazy phans who would be trying to run ahead of him teasing him to chase me

Omg there Christine looked like a girl in my history class

Hahaha drown raoul he should have been looking where he was walking then maybey he would have seen the square in the floor

Nooooozzz hes freee

OMG ERIK'S PUFFY SHIRT

I wouldn't mind an entirnty with him

Man her hair is curly

Check out eriks ass…..

The world is full of mean people

Oh noz hes getting hes pants wett

Haha hes tying raoul up to the gate

Eww just got a disturbing mental image of erik and raoul

Aww Christine doesn't mean that

Back to the monkey

Yeah go bring his hopes up Christine come on I mean that was just mean

Why is raoul wearing the same shirt he was wearing in the cemetery

Yay Erik smashing mirrors

So here ends the story begin with the monkey end with the monkey


End file.
